galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Space bus came out of FTL
The Space bus came out of FTL and approached the blue and white sapphire sphere that was Nilfleheim. I had 6 month before I had to return to the Academy. This was my home world and I was longing to take a long deep dive and feel the fresh cold water all around me, it was of course still Longnight. That I had left Nilfeheim just a little over a year ago was something I could hardly believe. So much has happened since then; it felt I had been gone for much longer. "I wonder how Nilfleheim is like!" A young man asked, sitting in the next seat. He wore a gaudy looking bright yellow jumpsuit with holographic flames displayed on it. His skin had a deep tan and his hair was almost as yellow as his suit. He also wore black glasses. "It's still Longnight but it has just started, so I don't think it will be too cold and it won't yet drop below minus 60 degrees Celsius at night, and there will be lots of snow!" The guy shivered." Sixty below and lots of snow?" "You didn't check on Nilfleheim before you decided to come here?" He thumbed behind his back and when I looked I saw about forty more guys dressed just like the one next to me." We're the Solar Dolphins." He said this as if this would explain it all. "The Solar Dolphins?" I asked. "You never heard of us? We are last year's Galympic Gold Champions!" "You are a sports team of sorts? I spend the last year at the academy and we did not have much time to listen to news and such." "We play Water polo. My buddies and I are from Sol Castle. You do know about Sol Castle, right? Anyway our trainer, Mr. Shallow heard that Nilfleheim supposedly has the best humanoid swimmers in the galaxy and we going to have our training camp there." I tried hard not to laugh. The very image of these brightly dressed boys training with grim Neo Vikings was very funny to me. Perhaps things had changed on Nilfleheim while I was gone, but I didn't bet on it. He went on:" Are you a water polo fan? Is that why you go to Nilfleheim?" "Sorry I don't even know what Water polo is. I am from Nilfleheim. I am going home." He stared at me as if I told him I didn't know what walking is." A water polo team consists of seven players. We play ball in a pool. There are goals and we try to put the ball into the other teams' goal, at the same time we are to prevent them from doing the same thing to us!" I was not really interested but I tried to be polite." I see." "If you Neo Vikings are such good swimmers, what sports do you compete in?" "We don't actually call them sports, but there is axe throwing, brawling, drinking, harpooning, Fanger riding and of course skull bashing." He sighed." Maybe Mr. Shallow made a bad decision to go to a primitive planet populated with dumb brutes!" "I wouldn't repeat that in front of a Neo Viking if I were you." He snorted but kept anything further to himself. The space bus broke through the cloud cover and descended towards the big island called Midgard. The largest town was Harstad Fjord and Freikstat Haven two clicks from town was the only space port on the planet. The large duro-crete surface of the port had been cleared of snow; huge mountains of the white mass had been piled all around the perimeter of the landing field. The Solar Dolphin next to me also stared out the window." It even looks cold!" After the bus had landed we all got up and moved towards the exits. As I stepped through the warm air curtain into the fresh crisp air, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There was the distinctive smell of burning Tyranno Blubber and somewhere not too far away someone roasted Fish. I became instantly hungry. "Move it buster! You're blocking the slide belt!" Someone behind me barked with an angry tone. I wasn't here to fight or get agitated. I stepped on the slide belt, but I didn't feel like apologizing either. After a short slide belt ride into the Arrival section of the terminal, a big man in Union-Customs uniform, braided beard and hair glanced at his readout as I passed my ID implant under the reader." Welcome home, Master Olafson!" He grabbed me by the underarm and I did the same, the traditional greeting. I checked his name tag." It is good to be home Master Leik." He was from the Stavanger Clan. I knew of his clan, but it was on the other side of the planet and his family did not have all that much contact with mine. "It's the first time I see a Viking in Navy uniform! What a good thing to see!" The angry voice behind me barked again:" Jeezuz, keep the local gossip for after hours. I am freezing my butt of out here. What a bunch of slow pokes!" Leik's face lost all friendliness and he raised one of his bushy blond eyebrows. I turned and looked into the face of a yellow dressed Solar dolphin." It wouldn't hurt if you say please and don't call me names." "Oh just move it. I have no time to discuss the finer points of social interaction with a local slow poke." I really wanted to punch him but tried to remain civilized. Leik had fewer reservations and smacked his sledge hammer fist in the face of the irritated Solian and made him skid a few meters against the moving slide belts direction and collide with another Solar Dolphin. I simply smiled and went on, let them sort that out. I just knew nothing much had changed on Nilfleheim. The Terminal was not very busy, but the shopping concourse was as lively as ever and still mostly women. I saw a gaggle of scantily dressed girls stroll down the main corridor and that reminded me of a time when I did the same thing. It also reminded me of Astrid Mossberg and I promised myself to visit the Halls of Hasvik and place a torch for her beneath the statue of Freya . There was a new Mc Burger , a convenience store and a souvenir shop where they sold Tyranno Fin teeth carved into cups and similar trinkets. Two men held a sign reading "Solar Dolphins welcome." waited next to the exit. Outside, beyond the slide doors was a row of five hover taxies the same five taxies that had been there when I left. No one had come to greet me or to pick me up, but then no one knew I was coming. I wanted to surprise Elena and Uncle Hogun . I wished Tyr would be awake so I could tell him everything, but he was still asleep, most likely. I went outside and stood there for a moment, the sun was barely above the horizon and it would not rise much further during Longnight. In a few hours it would set again. One of the hover Cab operators waved, but I shook my head, shouldered my bag and walked. Freikstat was a city of about 500,000. No building was taller than five stories and made of local rock and concrete. Most buildings where connected with sub surface tunnels that was easier than shoveling snow, but small paths had been cleared at the sides since many liked to walk outside. Right before the entrance to the Space port was a large stone statue of an imposing Neo Viking , his hand resting on the hilt of a broadsword and around his neck the chain of a clan chief. The medallion hanging from it showed the falcon head of the Ragnarsson Clan . This was my grandfather! They made true on the promise and erected a statue in his honor. From here I could see the collection of warehouses and next to it the administration building of the local Exchange . I wondered if Mr. Amundsen was still its manager. The Exchange was the largest employer on the planet. All the fish and everything else was sold there, processed, packed and shipped of planet twice a month. You could also buy harpoons there and entire boats. Next to it was Miligards Harpoon and Axe , one of the oldest weapon shops and sword smiths in town. No matter what time of day it was on Nilfeheim there were at least two boys staring into the windows at the gleaming axes, knives and swords. This time I counted three. Two women with long blond braids stood inside Camden's Dry goods chatting away, wearing their long blue skirts , white aprons and puffy blouses. In their baskets I was certain would be either a bag of flour or a bag of sugar. There was not all that much else Camden's sold but these items in enormous quantities. Beyond the town the endless ocean, now covered with ice and on a cold clear day like today you could see the curve of the planet. Here I didn't need directions. I would have found my way with closed eyes. I made it to Hogun's Inn . A sturdy building not far from the shore made of big rough cut granite boulders with a steep roof (for snow to slide off) and stain glass windows. No holo sign nor any projection advertisement but a simple wooden plank suspended by a few links of rusty chain, long ago it had been painted, but now it was brushed blank by wind and weather carried the carved name of the inn. It was still early in the day when I walked through the door and stomped the snow of my boots over the snow grating behind the door. The guest area was deserted; most men were at work or out on the ice. I sat down at one of the big table of polished stone oak wood . A big man came from a door behind the counter and came over." Welcome to Hogun's, what can I get you, Sir?" "How about a big bowl of Fin Stew , fresh steam bread and a big tankard of Halverson's Dark warmed up a bit!" "By Odin's beard we don't get many spacers here who know how to order!" "I worked in that kitchen of yours long enough to know what's good, Uncle Hogun !" I took my officers cap off and raised my head so he could see my face "Eric !" He rushed over and gave me a bear hug, lifting me off my feet. Hogun was a very big man, even by Nilfeheim standards, where men reaching 220 centimeters where not all that uncommon. I was almost 200 cm tall; Uncle Hogan reached the lofty heights of 248. He could arm wrestle two man at once. I saw him do it many times. "Freya be thanked! Odin be praised! Thor be worshipped! The gods have kept you safe and you have returned!""I was homesick for ocean, cold water and decent food!" I hugged the man back:" Of course I missed you too!" He let me go:" Let me get you decent food and drink then! You got to tell me everything, but you can do that while you eat!" Uncle Hogun disappeared in the kitchen and came back after only ten minutes with a huge bowl of steaming fish stew, a giant Tyranno steak grilled to perfection and fresh hot bread. He slammed a tankard of meet next to the bowl and smiled." Eat up! There is more where that came from! I was just making that fin-steak for me so it was ready. I put a few more on the grill, just in case" The first spoon was like tasting heaven and I closed my eyes savoring the flavor." By Odin this is fit for Valhalla and Aseir !" He sat down across me and smiled:" You have grown, not only in size but you appear more grown up now!" "A lot has happened and the Academy is no picnic. How are little Exa and Aunt Freydis ?" "The little girl has changed our life and now she is getting a little brother or sister soon. Freydis is pregnant!" His bright blue eyes sparkled with joy and pride and I congratulated him. I knew how much he wished for kids of his own. He looked around to make sure no one was there to hear."I did go to a clinic while we were off planet. They fixed things and now everything is alright! Exa is growing and she is at school right now. As for your aunt, you know her; she takes her midwife duties more serious than life itself. The Malmborg expect twins and she went all the way to Norbotten ." Norbotten was a tiny island close to the permanent ice of the North Pole, exceptionally inhospitable and home to the Malmborg clan . "Sometimes I believe Aunt Sonja delivered every kid on the planet." He laughed:" I don't think that is far from the truth. We do have a clinic here, but you know Vikings , they rather do it the old way. I just wish she would take it a little slow right now, at least until the baby is here" "As old Egill said, Uncle Hogun, she knows more about these things then most doctors." He spread his arms. "Yes you are right of course. I just can't wait for it to happen!" He gestured at my uniform. "So what are you now? Did you make it to Star ship captain ?" I laughed." No Uncle Hogun, I completed my first year. I am on the bottom of the ladder and they call that a Midshipman . I got three more years to go until I graduate." "Well you are going to be a Captain one of these days. You talked about that ever since you where this tall." He showed me with his hand, barley reaching his knees. "So how are things here on Nilfeheim He shrugged." Nothing much has changed here since you have left. We do have a female Elder now and that is about the biggest chance everyone is talking about. The bachelors of every clan running out to the burg in a hope to catch a glimpse of Elena, she is perhaps the most beautiful woman that ever walked this planet and she has a smart mind and your father adores her. Are you planning to take your rightful place as first born now, do you still want to kill him? He has changed somewhat, but he is always Isegrim ." "No, I am an officer now and I still would be accountable for my actions under federal law. Have you ever thought of leaving Nilfeheim?" He leaned forward." I did. I stowed away on a Freighter. Travelled a bit, but nothing seemed to work out for me out there and I came back, then I married Freydis and her father left us this place. He too was a second son." He had never mentioned to me being off planet but a few things he said when I was living here, made sense now and it explained why he knew quite a bit about blaster weapons. I cleaned the last traces of stew with a piece of bread and started on the steak. It was pure grilled heaven. He got up:" I am getting me a beer, do you want some too? I got a few barrels from Planet Holstein . It's the best Pilsner you ever tasted!" "Sure I try some!" I pushed the plate away With two large glasses full of golden beer with perfect froth crowns and two shot glasses of Aquavit , he came back to the table and lifted his glass:" I drink to you Eric. May Thor protect you and welcome you into Valhalla when the time comes!" I raise my glass as well." May Thor welcome you, Uncle Hogun when the time comes so you may arm wrestle all the heroes at the great banquet!" We drank. The beer was cold, had a crisp bitter taste and went down smooth. Hogun didn't leave more than mist in the glass as he set it down. "Those Germans on Holstein sure know how to make beer I tell you!" "It is quite good." He pushed the empty glass back and forth between his huge hands and then smiled."Your red flyer is still in my shed. If you want to take it out to the burg, I bet Elena will scream half the Burg down when she sees you!" I got up and looked forward to see the Burg and my new sister. It was then my PDD chirped and I saw the Logo of the fleet rotating. I accepted the call quite surprised and looked into the face of a human with the rank of Commander . "Midshipman Olafson , I am sorry to disturb you on your first vacation, but your presence is required at Lorman's Starbase "I have to be at Lorman's Starbase?" "Yes Midshipman, I am unable to give you any details over civilian channels but you will be briefed as soon as you can make it there. Can I inquire your current location?" The call and the seeming urgency caught me totally off guard. What was there a little midshipman could do, no one else could?" I am at home on Nilfeheim. The next space bus will not be here for a week." "We will organize transport for you. A ship will pick you up in a day or two." "Aye Sir!" Uncle Hogun had heard the whole conversation and frowned." That didn't sound as if you were someone at the bottom of the ladder." I was still thinking about this mysterious call when I flew my old flyer out to the burg. Was this a trap of more of Swybin's friends? I decided to try to call Admiral Mc Elligott . There was probably a snowball in hell chance to get through to him, but I had to try at least. I stopped the flyer and let it hover and asked the system to connect me with Fleet HQ and the Admiral. A black skinned Lieutenant took the call and after I identified myself I took a deep breath and said." I would like to get a GalNet connection to the Admiral of the Fleet ." "You reached Administration, Midshipman Olafson." He made a face as if he thought I was a lunatic and said."Let me see if you are on the list of those who can get through." He looked of screen and his expression changed and his attitude changed as well." Yes Midshipman Olafson you are indeed on the list of authorized persons. One moment I am connecting you to Commander Quntillius that is his Adjutant . He will connect you if he can." The screen image went blank for a moment and the same Commander who just had contacted me appeared and he said."Ah Mr. Olafson, you could have called directly using the call back feature. The USS Madrid has been rerouted and should arrive in 24 hours at Nilfeheim. Captain K'Tngnk is informed to take you to the Starbase with all due haste." He turned his head and said to someone I could not see." Yes Sir, it is Midshipman Olafson. We were successful in contacting him and the Madrid is on her way to pick him up." The visuals changed once again and it was the Admiral of the Fleet, there was no doubt, nothing artificial could simulate those burning eyes."I apologize Midshipman for interrupting your home coming so soon, but I promised you to see justice done and your presence is required at the proceedings of the Court martial . You are a witness and required to be there." I apologized for the call and the Old Admiral actually smiled as he said. "No apologies necessary, I would have been quite hesitant in your place as well. I understand the reasons you called, Mc Elligott , out!" The transmission was terminated and I understood what it was all about. I had to be there perhaps as witness to the prosecution and he did promise me to see justice done. As much as I wanted to stay home for a few weeks, I could not wait to be there and see Stone and the others get their due." Ten minutes later I landed the red Opel in the court yard of our burg. I noticed the gray duro-crete and stone walls looked cleaner than they had before and the main tower was surrounded by a scaffold. A man covered in thick furs waddled over to see who I was. "I am Greifen Burg Meister of Ragnarsson Rock . This is the Burg of the Olafson clan ; I was not informed of any Off Planet visitors." I took off my cap and said." I am Eric Olafson the first born and I shall not ask for permission to land in my family's home!" "Master Eric !" He yelled!"Oh how good it is to see you well!" "Quick come along. The Lordships have just gathered in the High Halls for Mid brunch ! Lady Elena is there and your Father! There are other Clan chiefs as well!" "Then meet me at the Bathhouse . I shall shed this off world uniform and present myself appropriately. Go fetch me my garments please and if you can find Mördaren ." "Lady Elena has anticipated your return for some time now and she had garments readied for you. I shall haste!" The old bath house of the Burg had changed as well! Instead of cold water only there now was a choice of hot water as well and the drab rough duro-crete was covered with ceramic tiles. The Olafson seal incorporated in a mosaic in the central basin. Greifen kept word and he came just as I was done with a huge pile of clothing and my old sword. The one I had inherited from my Grandfather . Ten minutes later, there was no auto dresser of course; I wore black leather shirt and pants. A wide fur trimmed vest, knee high boots with thick soles over it a rich floor length coat with silver gray Nubhir fur on the seams, tight fitting leather gauntlets and the belt with the silver threats and the Falcon head I recognized as the one of my Grandfather. On it hung Mördaren, the broadsword. It was strange as I touched its hilt it almost appeared to me as if the sword was happy to see me once again. It was of course just my anticipation; it was just an inanimate object. The final garment was a sweeping cloak with fur around the hood and the Olafson wolf logo embroidered on the back side. After all this month I felt like a Neo Viking again, rested my hand on the hilt of the sword rushed across the court yard, threw open the massive stone wood door and went down the corridor of ancestors and into the great hall. A blazing fire of Soak stones in the two massive fire places and on the long tables end sat father, to his left side Elena, the rest of the seats were taken by under chiefs of the Olafson clan and I noticed four Clan chiefs to be the guests of honor. A huge platter with a roasted Fangsnapper sat prominently in the middle. The din of conversation had died to a sudden silence as I appeared. Father rose from his table and bellowed with his deep bass voice." Who is it that strolls into the High Hall of the Olafson Clan as if he belongs here, identify yourself!" I threw back the hood in a theatrical gesture and thundered back."It is I Eric Olafson , firstborn of Isegrim Olafson , Grandson of Erik Ragnarsson and I challenge anyone who questions my rightful place in these walls and this hall!" Elena jumped of her seat and literally flew across the distance that separated us and gave me more than just a sisterly hug and kiss."Eric!" Fathers face was unreadable for a moment but then I saw something like pride in his eyes." Only a fool or a man weary of life would challenge you, Son! This is your rightful home." Hogun was right; Elena had become even prettier than I remembered her. Her raven black hair was long and had a rich precious shine. Her face was graced by big feminine eyes of the most piercing blue and her lips red and shaped perfectly. The cheeks rosy and soft and I was certain she wore little or no make-up. Her deep red leather suit fitted her shapely body like a glove and the white fur on the seams of her coat gave it all a feminine touch. She smiled and her eyes gleamed with open affection and it made me feel warm and welcome like nothing else could. What not seemed possible but just then a woman, as beautiful and regal, entered the halls from the other side, it was tall Siegfrieda , she too wore Olafson red . Father gestured to the empty chair to his right." Your chair has been kept empty son, come sit with us, repast on the delights of Midril's hand and tell us of your quest." Siegfrieda simply hugged me as well and then just as I was about to sit down, one of the guests got up. The Clan chief trying to hold the man down, I recognized and it was Leif Elhir and now I also recognized the man he tried to hold down! It was Sigvard Elhir . He had grown as well and was as massive and strong looking as my father and he pointed his beefy finger at me." We came here to bury old axes, but I made an oath to Odin to kill you Eric Olafson. You might have fled off world to hide from my wraith, but now you are here and I challenge you. After I kill you I will gain more of the Olafson clan by tradition then we will gain by making peace. I have trained day and night for this day. I have not forgotten the shame you brought upon me! Now it shall be washed away with your blood!" The Clan chief of the Elhir also stood and said." The challenge has been mad e but perhaps off world has softened and made you weak Eric. We all know how weak and worthless the Off worlders can be and you spend much time away from Nilfeheim and had no chance to train and hone your skills. If you decline we will be satisfied if you chose a champion, but since you are the heir we insist on the prize to be the share of your inheritance." Father spoke before I could and said." So it will be, Eric is the heir and the Olafson clan shall be no more and become slaves and property to the Elhir, if the challenge is not met. However the prize must be of equal proportions and all that is Elhir shall be Olafson's if the Challenge is met. Say it is so before thy peer!" Leif was a little less self assured." Will he fight or choose a champion? Does he stand against you or the woman or against the off world hiding Eric?" Nothing had changed on Nilfeheim, nothing at all, but being challenged and insulted here on the burg was too much for me to keep calm about and threw of the mantle, flanked over the table and said." Enough of this! Insults have been heaped on my honor. I accept this challenge and extend it! As you not see fit to call me properly I shall not give you the courtesy to do the same, Leif. After I dealt with your pompous son, I shall deal with you and the question of prize shall be mood as the name of Elhir shall rot away in the Cave of extinct clans after this is done. "Then I drew Mördaren and again I had this sensation that the sword recognized me and was eager to shed blood."Here and now Sigvard. Stand or flee, but I have family business to attend and a meal waiting for me, so be quick with your decision." Sigvard drew his sword and it became apparent after the first exchange that he had trained but he relied too much on his strength and not enough on real technique. I noticed an odd cold rage in me; I was long enough with Narth to recognize it wasn't entirely of my own, even though it felt very familiar. I could not pay much attention to it right now in the middle of a fight. A stroke of Sigvard's sword parted the air a hair with before my eyes, I allowed his attack to be unchallenged and as if ice water ran through my veins I waited till his badly aimed swing was past my face and now he was wide open and Mördaren almost as if by itself hacked through his upper arm and deep into the base of his neck. Blood sprayed and even though Sigvard was mortally wounded I repeated the move and then pushed his sacking body away, turning around pointing the blood dripping sword at Leif." You were saying something about me being worthless and soft; I suggest you draw your weapon now so we can end this!" The expression of shock seeing his son die changed as he looked at me. It was an expression of horror and fear." What are you?" He mumbled with quivering chin. His eyes returned to the bleeding heap that was his son and he backed away." "Draw your sword. Choose a weapon but do it now! Your insults can not stand! The challenge has been made!" I felt almost like a bystander and yet I was certain it was me. Something cold and evil had taken hold of me and I wanted the man dead!" A feeling of disappointment washed over me as he drew his sword and dropped it on the floor. "I surrender! No man can stand against a demon like you!" There was a great silence. Now I recognized one of the other clan leaders to be Peerson and he got up from his seat and said." You have saved the life of my son and now you purged the shame of my son's defeat. The house of Peerson stands behind you Eric Olafson and you decree your friends shall be our friends and your enemies shall be ours." Father also came and placed his heavy hand on my shoulder." My son has the strength of Olafson blood and the cunning and skill of a Ragnarsson. My heart flows over with pride! Finally Elena spoke." The Elhir have brought great sorrow in my life for it was them who dropped that Fangsnapper in our yard that killed my mother. I was about to challenge you Elhir for that deed, for in my veins flows the blood of Olafson as well and we do not forget easily. Now my beloved brother has carried out my revenge." While they all spoke I stood there stared at the sword and at the lifeless body of Sigvard . What had come over me? Yes I knew about my own short temper but I never before had this urge to kill! Was it the surroundings, the penned up anger at my treatment at Camp Idyllic or was it more? Did I inherit not only my father's ill temper but his readiness to do evil as well? I was not under the influence of any psycho drugs. At least none I was aware off." Everything happened according to the law and not even Union law was broken, as the right to duel was accepted by the Fleet. Never the less I felt like a criminal, Sigvard stood no chance and I should have and could have simply wounded him. In all this I could not shake the feeling that something external had taken hold of me. Narth would know if I was just imagining it to cope with the feel of guilt or if there indeed was some external force that was able to control me. Tyr and perhaps Egill would know as well and help me sort this out. I needed to call Egill! While I was brooding the din of voices returned and the deed was celebrated, while the Chieftains of the Egill clan carried the body of Sigvard out. Elena kissed me on the cheek and said." Thank you for carry out my revenge, it is good my brother returned and set things right. " She then curtsied to the assembled men." I shall tend to the needs of my brother, so he may wash away the gore of his battle and join us later." Father was greatly pleased as I most likely added more wealth and yet another clan under his control and he nodded." Yes my beloved daughter, go and tend to him as he returned home with a clash of thunder as it is rightful for the firstborn of this Clan!" Elena took me to her chambers and there she said." I cannot tell you how proud I was when you appeared and how impressive you look. They came under the flag of truce otherwise I would have challenged them both!" I sighed." I should not have killed him though." Interlude: Tyr and Narth Tyr woke. It was not his time to be awake yet, there was still ice over most of the ocean and while it was not entirely uncommon for a Tyranno to wake during the cold season and hunt for food in the warm depths by the fire mountains. He did not wake because of hunger. There was someone calling him, someone not unlike him. A mind as vast as his but it felt so much older than even him. Tyr swam to the secret cave and surfaced in the glowing chamber, where he first gained consciousness. There by the alien construct stood a humanoid being deeply shrouded in a black garment and the figure spoke to him without using sound." I am Narth Supreme." The presence was vast, but Tyr was not afraid. He extended his mind to show the visitor he was more than a fish and the Narth raised both arms then bowed." One is humbled and honored to meet an entity of such understanding, wisdom and power. Long has Narth pondered if this universe is void of thought equal to Narth and all that is Narth rejoices that this is not so. You are guarding a part of great force, just as we guard its key." Tyr moved closer."I have felt the Narth before. You have come to this reality after that what has been before came to an end." "It is beyond our fondest hopes, there is a sentient and physical being that understands Narth! Those who are called humans call it fate and we Narth call it Asham, the Rule. Your existence has been made aware to us by your friend Egill, but we have shared your trueness with a being called Eric as he shared the Huhgavh with Narth. As he shared his innermost shell and extended true and real friendship to one of our young, has all that is Narth learned and understood the true meaning of friendship and it is that what I am here to offer to you." Tyr communicated with the Narth on a level no mortal could comprehend and deception and falsehood was impossible, as Narth Supreme opened its innermost shell, Tyr with all his might realized how young and fragile he was compared to Narth but without fear or hesitation he did the same and for a duration that could not be measured with time the two entities shared and mingled the very essence. Then Narth finally spoke." We will not interfere with the Rule and we have made our decision we will stand with the humans. You know the truth as does Narth; you know the Master is seeking a vessel to reincarnate in this universe. " Tyr felt Eric's mind and he was here on Nilfeheim and then Tyr knew why the Narth had come and said." The sword he calls Mördaren is more than a weapon. It is disguised as a weapon of man but it is a token of power and it is on the brink of awaking, it already accepts Eric and influences him!" "It will take many human years to fully awake and perhaps Eric will be Narth by then and have thus the wisdom and knowledge to do what must be done." "I have sensed his destiny from the beginning and now I see it clear. I know now why Narth chose to garb in this garment. I must sleep soon again for this is not my time to be active." "We have shared the shell, Tyr. Your time of physical existence draws to an end in no more than hundred orbits of this planet and then you shall be welcome to be Narth. "Yes I pondered the next step of my evolution and it is so as you say. I shall ask Eric to bring the token here and erase his memory of its location, but the token cannot be separated from him forever. It has accepted him." "Then Narth will be with Eric and his decision will be ours!" Tyr thanked the Narth and turned to make his way to talk to Eric. -- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson